


limosine tinted (driver roll up the partition please)

by gothgirlclub



Series: million dollar baby [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Car Sex, Choking, D/s, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Klance smut, M/M, NSFW, Public Blow Jobs, Slight Dom/Sub Dynamics, Smut, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Top Keith (Voltron), dirty - Freeform, keith works as a record label owner, klance, lance is his million dollar baby, not really public but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirlclub/pseuds/gothgirlclub
Summary: Keith is bothered by something and Lance knows just how to ease his boyfriends mind.





	limosine tinted (driver roll up the partition please)

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is gonna be apart of a series. no real plot. just a bunch of porn about music producer!keith and sugar baby!lance. yes? no? comment below please xx

Lance was sitting in the back of the limo with Keith to his right, who was staring out the window without an expression on his face. It was a familiar look he carried, but he hasn’t seen it in so long. He’s been so happy, but he just looked upset right now, and the boy felt bad that he was making Keith go somewhere with him when he was clearly stressed out over something. 

Maybe it was his record label and the need to find a new act to tale on. Maybe he had some other personal issue going on. He never talked about his problems, so Lance didn’t know what was wrong, but he did know a few ways to relieve stress. Some were simple like a few drinks or a massage to release those tensed muscles. Others were a little more intimate, a few tricks that he’s picked up during his life, but that was never an issue before. 

“Jake?” He called, his voice gentle like a purr. The driver’s eyes met his through the rearview mirror. “Can you roll the partition up please? And take the freeway.” 

“Of course, Mr. McClain.” 

Soon the glass was rolling up and dividing them from the help, but Keith didn’t seem to notice or even care about the separation between the two parties. He didn’t tear his eyes away from the tinted windows, and Lance wanted all his attention on him and not whatever he was worried about. Maybe it was just because he loved having his deep eyes watching his every movement, but he can blame it on wanting to help his partner unwind. 

So Lance carefully unbuckled his seatbelt, and that subtle click is what caught Keith’s attention. He was quick to respond to the action.

“Put your seatbelt back on.” He demanded, but didn’t turn his gaze away from the closed windows. Call him a brat, but he didn’t listen. “Lance, I said put it back on.”

The younger man set his hand on Keith’s shoulder and the adult finally turned to look at him with those eyes so blue they almost looked violet in the dark. “Lance McClain, put your seatbelt back on now.” He stated firmly, showing that he was about to get into some serious trouble if he didn’t do as he’s told. 

As fun as rewards were, Lance quite enjoyed his occasional punishments as well. He’d take the risk for hurting tomorrow if it meant he could help his boyfriend right now.

Lance scooted closer to Keith before turning to face him. “Are you okay?” He asked, completely ignoring his commands. 

The twenty-three year old clenched his jaw tightly. “Lance... your - ”

“I don’t care about the seatbelt, Keith.” Lance rolled his eyes as he scoffed. He looked Keith in the eyes immediately after. “Really. I don’t.”

“Well, I do.” The Korean man retorted, immediately shoving his hand off of him before turning away again. “Buckle your fucking seatbelt.”

Lance sighed, clicking his seatbelt in without it actually being around him. He didn’t know if it fooled his partner, but he didn’t care at this point. He just wanted to help him. He hates feeling helpless in these kind of situations.

He lifted a lean leg up and then slid it over Keith’s lap, immediately making the adult look at him with heavy, hooded eyes. “Is this seat taken?” Lance asked, and when he didn’t answer, he fully pulled his body on top of his. “Well, it is now.”

Keith didn’t seem impressed.

Lance set his hands on his body where the skin of his neck met his shoulders and then gently rubbed circles on the flesh of his throat. His eyes fell on Keith’s lips, so soft and red and inviting, but he didn’t kiss him. Not yet. It wasn’t time for that yet. Not when they were still pulled into a sour, almost angry frown.

“What’s wrong?” He asked carefully, his hands sliding down and behind him. He was putting some pressure on his boyfriend’s shoulders to try and relieve the tenseness in them. “You can tell me.”

“I’m fine.”

Lance pouted, leaning forward and letting his round bottom rub against Keith’s crotch. The adult’s gaze hardened, and Lance knows that it’s not the only thing that did. He can feel it. “Go sit down.” He nodded at the empty seat beside him.

Lance leaned forward, his lips only millimeters from Keith’s ear as he allowed his hands to fall underneath the expensive leather jacket he wore. “If you don’t want to talk, that’s fine,” he started. “- but I’m not going to leave you sulking like life sucks while we’re in a limo, dressed in Saint Laurent, and you’re looking like a full course meal.”

Keith immediately wrapped a strong hand around Lance’s throat and the younger boy gasped loudly at the action. He met his eyes as he tilted his chin up, a naughty grin on his lips as the leather of his gloves created a nice contrasting feeling against his hot skin. The adult’s grip loosened, but tightened again soon after as Lance pressed a kiss against his jaw. 

Keith didn’t say a word, and Lance let his teeth graze his lover’s skin softly so they wouldn’t leave marks for people to post on shitty web articles. “Let me help you, sir. You know I’m here for you, in more ways than one.” Lance reminded him and Keith seemed to have just snapped.

“Stop fucking talking already, and kiss me.” 

Lance immediately pressed a his lips against Keith’s and swallowed thickly as his teeth bit down on his bottom lip. The teen gasped, only to have the adult squeeze his neck tighter in his fist and pull him closer.

“Sit,” Lance breathed out, his heart hammering in his chest as he pulled away. “Let me take care of you. Please.”

Keith only scowled at his voice as he let him go. “I said stop fucking talking, can’t you listen?”

Lance nodded and then let go of him, immediately situating himself down on his knees in front of him since this was a rather luxurious and spacious vehicle. He reached his hands forward and unzipped Keith’s pants before unbuttoning his briefs. He looked up at the adult, who’s gaze was turned to the window with an arm behind the headrest of another seat.

Lance rolled his eyes before grabbing Keith’s free hand and sliding it into his hair. He didn’t pull, or even grab it the way he normally did. It just laid there and he felt stupid now. Did he not want this? Is Lance looking desperate right now? 

“If you don’t want me to give you head, just tell me.” He snapped, already tired of Keith’s attitude. “You can’t just choke me and then ignore me. That’s not how this goes.”

That clearly grabbed his attention, and Keith tightly curled his fingers around the soft brown locks on his younger boyfriend’s head, making him hiss in pain. “Sorry, I forget you’re an attention needing whore. Honestly, three seconds of not having my eyes on you and you’re already giving me attitude.” He sneered at him. 

Lance narrowed his eyes at him before leaning forward. “Get to sucking my cock.” The raven haired male stated.

“Who’s got the attitude now?” Lance asked, his hands on Keith’s muscular thighs. “Who wants the attention now? I just want to help you not be so damn moody.”

“God you talk too fucking much. Just suck my dick.” Keith groaned.

Lance pulled his cock from out of his briefs and then looked up at him to see he was actually staring down at him. He stuck his tongue out and then licked up the length of his dick, the tip of his tongue swirling around the head just to be a tease. Just to make him realize he really didn’t deserve his mouth dight now and despite being dominant, he was in charge right now. He was taking care of him. 

Keith didn’t like that.

So when Lance decided to actually take him into his mouth, cheeks hollowed and all, he pushed his head down even further. Tears filled his eyes as Keith practically forced him on and off of his cock, fucking into his skull and choking him repeatedly until spit was dribbling from the corners of his mouth and down his face. 

Lance’s eyes squeezed shut as the twenty-three year old forced the entire length of his dick into his mouth. He kept it there, just waiting. Waiting until his boyfriend was blue in the face. Waiting until tears were falling from his blue eyes. Waiting until the teen realized who was really in charge, every day and all the time. 

Lance felt tears slip from his eyes as his throat tightened around his thick length, but he didn’t move (not that he could anyways). He let Keith have this. He knew he needed it and if he really didn’t want it there was a wide range of hand symbols he could do to catch his attention. 

The adult let out a shaky breath, clearly trying to stay quiet as Lance deepthroated him. He pulled his head off soon after and the teen could feel his spit fall from his mouth like a waterfall. He wiped it away with the back of his hand before things got too messy for them to clean up and then he looked up at Keith with watery eyes.

“Choke me, sir.” He said, his tongue darting out to toy with the head of his cock as he held the base in his fast. Batted, crystal covered eyelashes only enhanced his charm. “I’m here for you.”

Keith chuckled, turning away for only half of a second before nodding. “Alright, baby. Whatever you want.” He agreed and Lance curled his lips around the head of his dick before letting his partner dictate how fast he went and how much he took.

All he did was keep his cheeks hollowed and his hands on the adult’s thighs for stability. His nails dug slightly into the fabric of his trousers and he wished Keith would be more vocal for both of their sake. The sounds he made were pornographic and if Lance didn’t hear them in under five seconds he was going to throw a fit.

He still felt like Keith didn’t really want this, and his lack of words only fuels the fire of his worries. All he was doing is letting out quiet moans and breaths, the occasional pant as well if Lance decided he wanted to suck harder. Was he taking it just because he was offering?

He set a hand on the base of his dick and then tapped, causing the adult to groan and then let go. He met his boyfriend’s darkened eyes and then pulled off of his dick. “Keith?”

“Yeah?” He asked breathlessly. “I was... I was close.”

“Do you want this?”

He chuckled breathlessly too. “I didn’t know I needed it until you got on your knees.” He admitted and then ran a hand through his short hair. “Why?”

“You’re... quiet.” He pouted as he played with the slit of his cock. 

“We have company.”

“The partition is up.” Lance reasoned. “Please, sir?”

His boyfriend threw his head back for a moment before giving the nineteen year old a smirk. “Fine. Just for you.” He nodded.

“Thank you.” Lance grinned. “Now, cum for me, sir.”

He licked the underside of Keith’s saliva slicked dick and then set his hands back on the comfortable position that was pressed flat against the older man’s thighs. His boyfriend’s hand cupped the back of his head and he closed his eyes as he bobbed his head up and down. 

Lance felt Keith’s cock twitch inside of his mouth, and the adult was gasping as he pushed his head down until his nose was pressed against the metal zip of his jeans. He could feel him releasing down his throat with thick, hot ropes of cum and he swallowed it down while he was given it.

Keith was breathing heavily, and Lance was the same when Keith finally pulled him off of his cock. Despite the string of saliva mixed with cum that was hanging from his lips, Keith still let his blunt fingernails dig into Lance’s skin with his fingers curled around the back of his neck and forced the Cuban to give him a kiss. A kiss they both desperately needed.

“Thank you, Lance.” The adult spoke, and the brunet smiled into the kiss. “Fuck, I needed that.”

“Orgasms release endorphins, and endorphins kill pain.” Lance chuckled and have him one last kiss. “I’ll be your pain killer, you just need to tell me when.”

“This is why you’re my baby,” Keith met his eyes and moved his hand from his neck to his jaw. He ran his thumb over his boyfriend’s swollen, wet lips and then smiled. “- my million dollar baby.”

“‘Cause you spend millions on me?”

“Because I wouldn’t trade you even for a million dollars.” He corrected and Lance nodded before looking down at the carpet beneath his knees. “Do you want me to -”

“No, it’s fine.” He dismissed, immediately tucking Keith’s softening cock back into his briefs and slacks. “I’m fine.”

“You’re just going to let me fuck your throat and not let me at least get you off? You know it’s like my favorite thing to do.” He chuckled and Lance nodded.

“Yeah but I didn’t blow you so you can return the favor. You were upset and stressed and I had to do something. There’s only so much I can do while we’re in a limo.” He told him and Keith just nodded as he looked outside.

“We’re going to be late. Traffic is so bad.” He noticed and Lance nodded.

“I told him to take the freeway so we’d have more time together. I thought I’d need the extra time.” He admitted. “You were being... stubborn.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Lance shrugged and Keith looked at him. “Just talk to me.”

“We’ll have time to talk later. Right now, I owe my love an orgasm of his own.” He pressed his hand into the tent that was pitched in Lance’s pants.


End file.
